The ultimate goal of this project is to develop instrumentation for high resolution screening and sorting of small live invertebrates, for use in basic biological research and drug discovery. The instrument (developed by the PI, who is a New Investigator) will be capable of rapid, robust, and accurate sorting based on the user's choice of either morphological or fluorescent labels (or of a combination of both methods). The proposed system features high animal viability (by applying feedback control that minimizes applied forces during immobilization) and rapid animal processing (by automating image-guided sorting and analysis procedures). Successful completion of the Phase I aims will provide us with information that can be demonstrated to potential customers and strategic partners (who have already expressed an interest in the product), and prepare us for Phase II scientific studies of that will exploit the sub-cellular characterization capability of the system to examine important hematological constructs. The device will fit on microscopes already available in biology laboratories, reducing overall cost and laboratory footprint. Initial marketing studies suggest a potential installed base of 2,500 biology labs worldwide. Competitive approaches require integration of image analysis and robotic sorting systems from multiple vendors, costing well over $300,000. With a projected system price of $50,000 per integrated image analysis/sorting system and an already-identified strategic partner, we expect rapid penetration into this community.